Computing devices have recently implemented interface-design systems providing tools for users to design and edit user interfaces and other workflows for various software applications and computing platforms. For example, some existing interface-design systems include design tools for a user to create design components for a software application or a website that are compatible with a particular computing platform and a display-screen size. Such design tools may employ vector design or wireframing for the interface-design system to create buttons, icons, images, text boxes, or other design components for a user interface of an application or a website. By using design tools, some existing interface-design system can create design components compatible with both the specific parameters of a display screen and user-interface guidelines for a computing platform.
Despite facilitating and improving user experience design, existing interface-design systems have a number of technical challenges. As suggested above, user-interface guidelines for computing platforms generally define technical specifications for particular design components, such as parameters for bitmaps, gradients, shadowing, shapes, or sizes of design components. For instance, user-interface guidelines for one computing platform may require a particular shape, shadowing, and size for one type of button, while user-interface guidelines for another computing platform may require a different (but just as particular) shape, shadowing, and size for a same or similar type of button. Indeed, a single user interface for a particular computing platform may include design components that must satisfy a labyrinth of technical and specific user-interface guidelines.
Some existing interface-design systems include technical shortcomings that limit the accuracy and efficiency with which such systems create design components that account for different computing platform's user-interface guidelines. For example, some existing interface-design systems cannot detect or easily show to a user certain properties of a design component. Further, a designer and software developer who rely on existing interface-design systems often must engage in time intensive and tedious back-and-forth exchanges to manually adjust design components to satisfy user-interface guidelines. This tedious process can often result in unnecessary and repeated inputs by a user into the interface-design system to alter design components.